


The Carnival

by societytrash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Carnival, Cute Harry, Cute Louis, Fluff, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Top Harry, but not really.. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/societytrash/pseuds/societytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Harry and Louis at a carnival. And while carnivals usually mean fun- fluff, laughs, fights, and doubt may ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Let's go to the carnival!" Louis suggests excitedly. He has always loved carnivals- the games, the food, the prizes, the excitement, pretty much everything about it always makes him so happy. Plus, there was a carnival taking place just a few blocks away from their apartment so it was no brainer that he had to go. 

"I don't know babe, I'm kind of tired" Harry groans, "can't we go another day?" 

"But Harry! Why leave something you can do today for tomorrow!? Please? Pretty pretty please with cherries on top?" Louis says while walking his way towards Harry and taking a seat right on his lap. He turns his face towards Harry's and pouts. 

"Ugh, that's not fair. You know I can't say no to you when you pout. Fine! You win, let's go but first," Harry puts his hands on Louis' waist circling his hipbones, "...give me a kiss." He puckers his lips. Louis smiles, pecks his lips just slightly, and makes a move to get away from Harry to get ready. But, as he predicted, Harry is quicker than him and holds him still. "Nooooooo, you aren't moving until you give me a proper kiss. C'mon baby, don't I deserve it?" 

"Childish." Louis mumbles

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" And with that Louis kisses him hard, taking Harry's lips for his own. He nips along Harry's bottom lip causing a moan from the younger boy and a tight squeeze on his waist where Harry hands are located. They kiss passionately for a while- fighting for dominance- and tasting each other lips, just enjoying each other presence. It lasted until Harry, always wanting more, begun tracing kisses down Louis' jawline, just above the hickeys he made five nights ago were fading. And nope, if this kept going they wouldn't be able to go to the carnival. 

Harry was already distracted and weak (men get so useless when they're horny), so Louis took it as an opportunity to escape and so he did. He abruptly got off Harry's lap and ran to the room screaming, "WAIT FOR WHEN WE COME BACK!" Leaving a surprised and angry Harry behind. 

"FUCK YOU TOMLINSON, YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING TEASE. IF YOU NEED ME I'LL BE IN THE BATHROOM MASTURBATING TO THE VIDEO WE RECORDED LAST WEEK!" 

And yeah it's going to be a good day. 

Or is it?


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry and Louis arrived to the carnival there weren't many people around, which was great because of the shorter lines. 

"Can we go to the roller coaster?"

"No."

"How about the frisbee?"

"No."

"The cliffhanger" 

"No."

Louis sighs, "Are you mad at me because I didn't let you fuck me?" 

"First of all, the correct term is make love to you and no I'm not." Harry says, sounding not so truthful. 

"Sure." Louis scoffs, walking away from Harry because he doesn't have time for an argument or fight in the middle of a carnival. 

"Where are you going?" Louis doesn't answer, "Louis, answer me." Louis is still walking away without answering Harry. "Babe. Baby. Love of my life. Sunshine. Pumpkin pie. Sugar. Please come back." When Louis seems to not acknowledge any word that Harry is saying Harry starts to follow him. He's walking right behind Louis but now they're both in silence. The silence lasts for 5 minutes until Louis decides to form the line to a ride called "Turbulence Coaster" which is conveniently the most dangerous and scariest ride out of all the carnival. Louis knows this and Louis knows that Harry knows this. 

"What the hell, Louis you're not getting in there." 

"Watch me." Louis says defiantly. He's about to enter to one of the seats for the ride when Harry grabs his arm and says, "You're not getting in there." Pulling him away from the seat but Louis is quick to yank his arm from his grasp and sit down on the cart, buckling his seat belt. 

"LOUIS!"

"Excuse gentleman but you either move away from the ride or sit because there are people waiting." A annoyed employee shows up and warns Harry. 

A defeated Harry sits next to Louis and buckles his belt, "You're lucky that I love you so much that if you die I would want to die too." At that Louis softens and turns to Harry, "I love you so much too but sometimes you're really complicated, Harry." They stare at each other for a while until both of them, at the same time, say, "I'm sorry..." They laugh and Louis puts his head on Harry shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you." He responds, with so much sincerity that the moon and the ocean would be jealous of what they both make of each other. 

 

The ride starts and Harry's heart is beating so fast out of anticipation and fear. He has never ridden a roller coaster before and with the events that have previously happened, he didn't have time to tell Louis this. 

The wind is hitting his face hard, really hard. The cart is moving at a unbelievable speed, he's afraid that the cart will fly away from the tracks and land on god knows where. His throat also hurts from screaming so loud. He wants to cry, but he can't because the wind is drying every single tear that escape his closed eyes. "I'm going to die I'm going to DIE I'm going to die fuck FUCK shit oh shit fuck kill me god why oh my- SHIT okay okay FUCK-" Harry doesn't know how to stop cursing and what makes him feel worse are the little kids around him that are being able to hear every single word that is coming out of his dirty mouth. This is a nightmare. 

On the other hand, Louis is having the time of his life. Laughing at his boyfriend's screams and, well, because he can laugh. He feels like he wants to puke but it isn't a bad puke, it's more like a "oh yeah after this I will feel like a whole new person" puke. He looks over at Harry and sees him with his closed eyes, which pretty much kills the whole purpose of this ride. Who does that? 

When the ride is over, both of them feel a little dizzy. Harry is just glad that the torture is over and tries to compose himself from the embarrassing moment he just had. They are walking out of line when Louis, thanks to his mild dizziness, stumbles into someone. 

"Louis?"

"Mark?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun to write tbh- do you guys like roller coasters? i LOVE them.


	3. Chapter 3

They found themselves without knowing what to say, mouths slightly open as if waiting for the words to just escape from them to start a conversation.  
  
“Wow, I- I haven’t seen you for so long. And you have changed a lot, how are you doing?”  
“I’m doing great, how-“Louis coughs, “about you?”  
“I’m doing great too! My sister is having a little girl and my mom finally got her divorce from my dad. Do you remember how much I used to complain about that? About the whore of my dad?” Mark says with a smile on his face,  
“Oh my god! YES! Every day you would tell me about how much you hated him and your step-sister. Remember when you called her fat one day and then you felt so bad for the rest of the night because you fat-shamed her?” They both laugh at the memory.  
  
Harry, who was standing behind Louis all this time, was left ignored. He started to feel annoyed and confused his head filling with so many questions. Who is Mark? When did they meet? How did they meet? WHO is Mark? He was about to introduce himself and inform him that he was Louis’ boyfriend when Mark took a look at his watch and widened his eyes, “Oh shit, Louis I’m so sorry but I have to go get my mom from the doctor, she had an appointment” And, okay, why did this kid felt the need to tell Louis his whole story, Harry thought. Mark began to run while screaming to Louis “I’ll find a way to communicate with you! No worries.” And just like that he’s gone. 

“What the fuck was that” Harry asks while walking towards their home. It was getting late and a warning of a thunderstorm was being spread throughout the carnival so they decided to leave earlier this time. Louis was interrupted from his thoughts, “What do you mean?”  
“Who was that, Louis?”  
“Mark”  
“I heard his name, but WHO is he?”  
“He is an old friend.”  
“Oh, really? Is that why you didn’t even took a glance at me during the whole time you were talking? Or why you didn’t even introduce me to your friend”  
  
“Harry, I’m sorry but we were both caught off guard. We didn’t even have enough time to get into that part of our life because it has been so long since we last saw each other. Sorry it didn’t just come up in our 2-minute conversation” Louis rolls his eyes. He knows Harry is acting like a child right now, a jealous little child. It is no surprise considering that Harry has jealousy problems. One time, while they were in a coffee shop and Harry went to the bathroom, this guy went up to Louis to ask him for his phone because his has died and he really needed to call his mom. Louis gave him his phone to make that phone call but while the boy was giving Louis his phone back, Harry comes back and takes a look at the scene before him. ”What is going on here?” he says angrily, “I leave you just one second alone and suddenly you get a new boy piling at your feet!?” Harry looked at the boy with a death glare, “I am his boyfriend and he is mine so if you don’t leave right at this moment you might get a broken nose.” The boy nods furiously, not even being able to explain that he was not hitting on Louis, and runs to the exit. And, if that day Harry fucks Louis so hard with groans of “you’re mine” every time Louis moans, well nobody is complaining. Not even the day after when Louis’ neck is literally covered in red angry love bites and he is hardly able to sit. 

They get home and are lying on their bed when Louis says, “You know you don’t have to be jealous every time someone talks to me. I won’t go to bed with them-“Harry makes a displeasing sound, “I won’t throw away their stinky socks instead of washing them because I’m that lazy, I won’t burn their food when they ask me to cook something for them, I won’t laugh at their stupid jokes, I won’t delete my phone number from their phones whenever I’m angry at them even though they already know it by heart, and I won’t do this-“Louis kisses Harry sweetly. Their mouths colliding in a slow pace, just to reassure that they are it for each other. They make love that night, with Harry thrusting in and out of Louis, deep and slow. At the end, both of them reached their orgasm with a groan of “I love you.”  
  
“Mark is just an old friend,” Louis says when they are cuddling, ready to go to sleep, “that's it.”  
“Okay, baby. Sleep now.” Harry nuzzles his face in Louis’ neck, holding him tight. They both fall sleep shortly after, with a smile on their face because they both have everything they need. Each other. 

  


But, really, WHO is Mark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's going to be a fourth chapter explaining who Mark is... maybe if any of you want me to continue it, if not then there's no point :(

**Author's Note:**

> i still have more parts to write so if you like it pls leave kudos or comments so i know i should continue, thank you so much. it is very appreciated.


End file.
